pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Legends
Plants vs. Zombies Legends is an exploratory RPG game developed by Pop Cap and EA. It was created due to the failure of All-Stars, and fans begging for a role playing game in the series. Dr. Zomboss is hypnotizing plants, conquering cities, and building an army to track down the Power-Mints. A brave band of plants has risen to recruit allies, take down zombies, and save the world. Helpers If you want to join ask in the comments or on my message wall. DavetheFave11 (Owner) All-Around Editor TheWillowTree69: Idea Giver Bits-16: Artist, Idea Giver Yoshipea: Idea Giver Story It is a regular day at Crazy Dave's house. Tacos have been made, and the plants and Dave feast. However, Dr. Zomboss is not planning a peaceful day for them. Cloaked zombies sneak into Crazy Dave's house and place a bomb that will explode when the plants enter the house. they eventually do, and the bomb goes off, sending plants everywhere. It also sends dark purple fog all around Suburbia. The zombies appear to be unaffected. Peatey the Peashooter wakes up an hour later. Everything appears to be normal, expect for the fog, Dave's house is obliterated, and Suburbia appears deserted. It turns out, the zombies have targeted certain places to find Power-mints and use them for their own evil deeds. Suburbia was one of them. So Peatey goes off on his adventure, rescuing Plants, saving the mints, and fighting the zombies. Game Modes Adventure: Go on an adventure...without Crazy Dave. Aid your plants in the never ending battle against plants and zombies to save the world. Mini-Games: Little games that provide unique challenges for good rewards. Dungeon: Go to endless dungeons with unlimited amounts of enemies. The zombies come in waves, once one wave is beaten another wave comes. The more waves you beat, the more rewards you get when you fail. You can try once a day for free or pay Tickets to get more attempts. Training Mode: You can select any ingame stage and practice in it. You can add as many enemies to the level and bring whatever plant pots you want, as long as you have encountered them. Expedition: For this mode, a world map will appear, and markers will appear showing where zombies are. You can go to certain areas around the island to fight zombies, each level has random effect and zombies. Some levels require certain Heroes and more. Just a nice mode for when you need more XP, rewards, or are done Adventure mode. Zen Castle: Build your own Zen Castle by adding rooms and accessories from the Grand Hall. You can decorate it to your will. In the Grand Hall, you can grow the Plant Pots you'd like if you have the right seeds or buy the right seeds. If you install certain furniture/items, some features can be unlocked. Custom Challenges: A level creator. Place the tiles you would like and choose the effects, traps, and enemies you want in the level. You must beat the level if you plan to upload it, and you can sample other people's levels. Arena: Fight other players in this mode, and climb the leagues.in tournaments and seasons. Some plants are exclusive to this mode and can only be unlocked in it. Gameplay This is an RPG turn based strategy game. In the overworld, you play as a hero of your choice. You use the joystick/arrow keys to move around. You can talk to people, buy items, solve puzzles and more. On the Overworld, each hero has a special skill that can be activated with the RT button/space key. Some puzzles require certain skills of heroes to complete, meaning you will have to come back to that puzzle when you have the required Hero. If you touch an enemy on the overworld, or go into a stage, you enter a battle. You bring 3 of your heroes into battle, including the Captain hero, who can play Plant Pots and gets a small boost in stats. These heroes all have different classes that specialize in different things. Each hero has 3 possible actions a turn, to move, to attack if they are in range of an enemy, or use their support skill. Attacking and moving is done with a tile-based system, like in the tower defense games. Then it is the enemy turn. If you get enough points, you will get the Plant Food leaf. Feed it to a Plant Pot or hero, they will activate a special skill. Battle Goals These are possible goals in levels: * Defeat all enemies. (You get 1 star for every hero still alive at the end of the level) * Get to the goal zone. (You get 1 star for every hero still alive at the end of the level) * Capture the enemy team's taco and bring it back to the plant goal while defending yours. (You get 1 star for every hero still alive at the end of the level) * Turn the graveyard into a garden by keeping your heroes in the graveyard for a certain number of turns. (The standard rules are: You get 3 stars if you beat the level in 5 turns or less, 2 stars in 6 turns, and 1 star in 8 turns or more) * Grab the creatures and place them in the goal zones. (You get 3 stars if you put 1 creature in each goal zone.) Plants & Zombies Plants are your main fighters in this game. You can use them to fight zombies. * Peatey the Peashooter * Stella the Sunflower * Nutty the Wall-Nut * Roots the Potato Mine * Boomer the Bloomerang * The Pult Pack - Cabbage-Pult, Kernel-Pult & Melon-Pult * Archie the Axe-pple * Bitey the Chomper * Pin the Cactus * Pulpy and TNT, the Cherry Bomb cherries * Mayflower, the Mayflower * Dennis, the Escape Root * Barry, the Banana Blaster * Nana, as himself * Spade, the Shadow Peashooter (& Luna the Moonflower) * Roy, the Bonk Choy * Poppy, the Poppy (and Bud the Flower Bud) * Breadsticks, the Scaredy-Shroom * Amp, the Electric Blueberry * Felix & Furnette, Ice & Fire Peashooters * Citron (Garden Warfare Version, DLC) * Rose (DLC) * Kernel Corn (DLC) * Red Stinger (DLC) * Maggie the Magnet-Shroom (DLC) List Terms Instant Use: The plant has to wait a certain number of turns before attacking again, similar to Charge. These plants are very powerful. DLC: Downloadable Content Hero. These heroes must be paid for. They have very unique skillsets. Charge: 'Depending on the number, this plant has to wait a certain number of turns before using this attack again.. '''Flying: '''This hero can go over water and obstacles, and has an easier chance of dodging melee attacks. However, they take 20% more damage from ranged attacks. Plant Heroes These are the hero stats shows at level 1. |- | |'Kate '- Sunflower Starter |'Sunny Shot: 'Sunflower shoots a piercing sunbeam dealing 8 damage. |'Sun Shield: 'Sunflower creates a %20 Def. shield. for another plant. When hit, the shield drops Sun. |'Healing Drop: Sunflower heals a selected ally only for 10 health. |'Solar Strike: '''Sunflower gains 20 HP, then shoots a damaging sunbeam dealing 20 damage. | '''Health: 35' Moves: 5 | |- | |'Nutty '- Wall-Nut Starter |'Slam Shell: '''Wall-Nut slams on the zombies smashing the floor dealing 20 damage to up to 2 targets |'Metal Protection: Wall-nut cannot take damage below 50 for one turn. |'Shield Shell: '''Wall-Nut creates a %30 Def. shield for himself. He protects a plant, taking a hit if they were to be hurt. |'Bowling Shell: '''Wall-Nut create three wall nuts that roll on the floor, each nut rolling to zombies doing 40 damage per hit. | '''Health: 60 Moves: 3 ' | |- | |'Roots '- Potato Mine | '''Near Explosion: '''Potato Mine will self-destruct itself dealing 40 damage. |'Duplication: Potato Mine creates another Potato Mine next to it. This copy is 70% weaker and does what your original potato does. | Potato Powder: 'Potato Mine shoots gunpowder that lowers a zombie's defense by 20%. |'Potato Army: '''Potato Mine creates 10 exploding potatoes. If the attack is executed right, they will all blow up and will do 50 damage and stun. | '''Health: 45 (Instant use) Moves: 5 | |- | |'Boomer '- Bloomerang | Iron Boomerang: '''Bloomerang shoots a giant boomerang made of iron dealing 15 damage twice. | '''Boomerang Burst: '''Bloomerang fires a random number of boomerangs (varying from 3 to 5) doing 8 damage per hit. | '''Goes and Returns: Bloomerang shoots a boomerang. When he is attacked, he counterattacks with it. It deals +10 damage every turn it is away. Cannot be activated again while skill is active. | Assertive Launch: '''Bloomerang shoots a holy boomerang at the velocity of the light dealing 40 damage twice. | '''Health: 50 Moves: 4 | |- | |'The Pult-Pack '- Cabbage, Kernel, and Melon-pult |'Leafy Lob:' Cabbage-Pult will fling a cabbage over obstacles for 15 damage. | Juggernaut Melon: Melon-Pult flings a melon that deals 25 in a 3x3 radius. Has to rest 2 turns before going again. |'Butter Stun:' Kernel-Pult will shoot a kernel that does 8 damage. There is a 30% he will shoot a slab of butter that does 15 damage and stuns an enemy for a turn. |'Cluttered Cannon: ' Create a turret that uses any skill of thee Pult-Pack once a turn. | Health: 40 Moves: 3 Splash Damage (Attack 2) | |- | |'Bitey '- Chomper |'Chomp!:' Chomper will either eat a zombie if he is behind it if the zombie has 50 or less health, or bite for 20 damage. |'Burrow:' Chomper burrows, so he digs into the earth. He can climb up walls and eats zombies from under. |'Goo Cannon: '''Chomper shoots goo, dealing 10 damage and lowering their movement. |'First Come, First Serve:' Chomper sucks up to 3 zombies and burps out their remains, pushing zombies back. | '''Health: 75' Moves: 3 | |- | | Spike -''' Cactus |'Spike Snipe: '''Cactus shoots a spike for 35 damage with a very high range-almost the best in the game! |'Garlic Drone: Cactus will create a Garlic Drone that she can control (stats below). |'Cact-I Counter: '''The next time Cactus is hit after this is activated, she launches a volley of spikes at the enemy who attacked her for 20 damage, only if she survives the attack. '''Charge 2.' |'Electrify:' Cactus plays a sick riff, making all Plants immediately attack the enemy closest to them. Effectively amazing! |'Health: 60' Moves: 3 | |- | |'Garlic Drone ' Token |'Garlic Gatling: '''Garlic Drone will open fire on an enemy, dealing 20 damage with a %50 chance to do a headshot for critical damage. |'Corn Missles:' Garlic Drone will drop some corn bombs that rain down at selected board spots. 5 corns, 10 damage per corn. Charge 3. |'Dodge (''Passive):'' Garlic Drone has a %20 chance to dodge enemy attacks. |N/A |'''Health: 10Moves: 10 | |- | |'Pulpy and TNT '- Cherry Bomb |'Massive Demolition: '''Cherry Bomb will self-destruct dealing 60 damage. |'Loading: Cherry Bomb takes a turn increasing its attack power by 40%. |'''TNT: '''Cherry Bomb gives TNT to the '''Instant-Use Plants that increases the attack of those plants by 25%. |'Angriest Cherry: '''Cherry Bomb grows, becoming giant and explodes doing 90 damage. | '''Health: 40 (Instant Use)' Moves: 6 | |- | |'Dennis '- Escape Root Thank you, Bits-16 for the picture |'Escape & Explode:' Escape Root will swap places with another plant. If a zombie is in a 2x2 radius of him, he will do the Tier 1 attack of a random Instant-Use hero. |'Cluster Bombs: '''Escape Root will throw a Cluster Bomb for 20 damage. this explodes into 3 other bombs for 10 damage. The mini-bombs spread out in a V shape. |'Bomb Nunchucks: Dennis will give bomb nunchucks to a selected ally. That ally gets explosive attacks (+10 attack power). The attacks deal damage in a 3x3 area. |'''Mining Madnes!: '''Escape Root teleports ANYWHERE on the board. He then deals 70 damage in a 4x4 radius. | '''Health: 50 (instant Use) Moves: 3 | |- | |'Breadsticks' Scaredy-Shroom |'Spore Infect:' Shoots a puff of spores that do 5 damage. The opponent hit will bepoisoned for 5 turns, receiving 3 damage over time. |'Cap Crash:' Stretches his body and headbutts a nearby opponent. Deals 15 damage and reducing the target's defense by 30%. Defense reduction is doubled is Breadsticks is in Fearful stance. |'Fleeing Feint:' Enters the Fearful stance for a turn. If Breadsticks is attacked, he completely avoids that attack and moves 2 tiles backward (if there is space). Breadsticks will then gain some Health upon evading an attack. |'Fearless Flurry:' Becomes a bit braver for a moment and shoots giant spore clouds that do a total of 20 damage and poisoning the zombie target for 10 turns, having them receive 5 damage per turn. Breadsticks cannot undergo Fearful stance for some turns. |'Health: 65' Moves: 7 |Magic, Poison |- | |'Roy ' Bonk Choy |'Punch Combo: '''Roy will punch a zombie 3 times, the first and second punch deal 10 damage. Then, Roy will do an uppercut that does 20 damage. It will instantly kill the zombie if it has %5 health left (wont work on bosses) |'Fist Dash: Roy will dash 1 tile ahead 5 times, punching all the way. Each punch does 7 damage. Any zombies scooped up is his attack are dragged with him, taking more punches. |'Training Time: '''Roy will give an ally Attack Up by 40%. He also places a punching bag in front of that ally for defense. The buff lasts as long as the bag is on the board. |'Punching Whirlwind: 'Roy spins around like a whirlwind. All zombies on the screen take 40 damage due to his intense spinning. It's as easy as that-an intense zombie knuckle sandwich. |'Health: 80 Moves: 2 |Melee, |} Zombies Zombies are your main enemies in this game. Usually in levels, you must defeat them all to win that level. They play Gravestones to bring in more zombies. However, they are not the only enemies in the game. See Plants vs. Zombies Legends: Enemies Plant Pots See Plants vs. Zombies Legends: Plant Pots Traps See Plants vs. Zombies Legends: Traps Resources & Recipes See Plants vs. Zombies Legends: Resources and Recipes Costumes If you equip a costume on a Hero, you get a bonus Skin Ability. They are strong and are very unique. If you equip one on a Plant Pot, they will also get a special ability. See Plants vs. Zombies Legends: Plant Pots ''to see the costumes for Plant Pots. Worlds Arena The Arena is a mode where you get to fight other players for rewards and to get to the top spot to prove you are the best player in the game. Starting Off In the Arena, there are leagues. When you start, you are in the bottom league. You need to get to the top 3 and stay there if you are intent on going to the next league. When the week ends, if you have made it to the top 3, you get promoted up to a new league filled with the rejects that didn't get promoted-and are harder players to fight. If you are in the bottom 3, you get demoted if you are not at the bottom league. Battling In these league battles, you have to beat your opponent's heroes to win. Eventually if the battle takes too long, the playing space will start to shrink turn by turn, forcing conflict. You can collect Plant Pots, sometimes some of them are featured for the tournament and you get to use that pot for free. There are also Mystery Boxes, you can find support in them. There are also sometimes zombies, they are hostile and attack the nearest plant, no matter the team (unless hypnotised). Leagues For every win, you get +10 crowns. For every loss, you get -5 crowns. If you stay in the top 3 for the entire week by getting the most crowns, you are promoted to a new league. Here are the leagues: # Sprout League # Soil League # Compost League # Bronze League # Silver League # Gold League # Jade League # Ruby League # Diamond League # Mastery League Seasons + Tournaments You play against 9 people in every league, but in reality just because you're playing against these few people doesn't mean they are the only people in that league.There are millions of people around the world playing against people in their area. Eventually for people in the Mastery League, there will be a big tournament for masters all over the world to see who is the best player in the game: The Global Mastery Tournament! There are also Seasons and Regular Tournaments. Seasons lasts 4 weeks. Eventually, all the crowns you got by beating opponents in that 4 week period add up. Eventually, you get rewards for that amount. Try to get them all! First, you get small rewards, but as you prove your champ, you get rare Packet Packs, new allies (it '''rare' occasions, Heroes), sometimes legendary allies with boosts, like a Caulipower with %200 more attack power! Can you get even the Mastery Pinata? And Tournaments, other than the Global Mastery Tournament, there are tournaments every week. They usually feature a free Potted Plant (featured) and they have Buffz & Bruizez, some Plant Families are buffed or weakened. No plant families are Ineffective in this game, however, some Plant Heroes will be forced to be used in the battles. Guilds Guilds is a new update introduced in the 1.1 update. In Guilds, you get to join a team of people and fight other clans for rewards. Guild Castles First, you must join a clan. You will see a bunch of guilds with different power levels. You can choose any guild as long as it allows people of your power level. Once you join a guild you get to go into your Guild Castle. It's an upgraded Zen Garden Castle-you can see everyone else's rooms. Everyone has their own guild room that you can decorate with supplies you already bought for your Zen castle. There is the clan Great Hall, which everyone can decorate. There are 50 spots for decoration, as 50 people can be in a guild at once. Everyone can put only 1 decoration. In the Great Hall, you can do Guild Challenges. These are challenges you can do to prepare for Guild Wars. You do small missions such as "Defeat 3 zombies with 100 HP or more in 3 turns" , "Take an Expedition to Toboko Jungle: (info for the expedition)", and more. If you do the challenge, your clan gets a point. The more points you get as a team, the more rewards you gain. Guild Wars "According to my research, there are other detected guild territories around us." -Penny In clan wars, you fight enemy guilds with the ultimate goal of becoming the best guild in the world. (More coming) Currency Coins: '''Used to buy Seed Packets, Pinatas, '''Gems: '''To buy Premium Seed Packets, Packet Packs, Pinatas '''Taco Chunks: When a plant collects enough of these, they will form into an entire Taco, leveling the plant up. Hot Sauce: '''A rare currency. You can use it to unlock upgrades for Skills, and use it to perk up Tacos to level up plants even more. '''Seed Packets: Place them in Zen Garden plant pots, and wait for them to harvest. Now you have a Plant Pot that you can unleash in battle to assist you to take down zombies. Suggestions + Upcoming Content Plant Pots: Aminita, Rocket-shroom, Boom-shroom, Fiery-shroom, Gold-shroom, Creamy Mushroom, Dr. Shiitake, Gnome Mushroom, Lamplight Mushroom, Honey Fungus, Eggshell-shroom, Hard Cap, Spring-shroom, Midnight Mushroom, Puff-Shroom, Fume-Shroom, Marshmallow Mushroom, and more, new and returning, will all be coming soon in the "Mushroom Evolution" . Place your suggestions here. # Give your plant's ability and a good description (for Almanac). If your plant has it's own page all you need to do is put a link to it's page. # It must not be a nonsense plant. # If there is something special that is specific to that plant, put that there. # If you have an image, put that here. # If you made a Hero, you must put out all it's stats and moves. # If you make a new Type, explain why this type is necessary. # Same rules above apply to zombies. * Suggestions here. Gallery PvZ Legends Logo (Version 1.1)|The OLD logo. PvZ Legends Logo-0.png|The current logo. Trivia * This is the first game shown entirely from the plant's point of view. * It is the first globally released RPG PVZ game. * This is the first game to use entirely 3D models in game. Note that this page won't have any 3D stuff. Category:RPGs Category:Games Category:Hoola Approves